This study proposes to identify the strategies of research solicitation/initiation and of research proposal review that are associated with greater usability of research findings for decisionmaking purposes. It collects ratings on the usability of research findings from holders of different statuses in the NIMH/HEW research and decisionmaking systems and analyzes the criteria by which they judge usability. Thus, it allows for the application of multiple criteria, and it also takes research quality into account. The purpose is to specify the research procurement mechanisms that are most likely to maximize different utility criteria under specific conditions.